hackRESOLUTION
by ModernInuyasha
Summary: My own FF about The World
1. Chap 1 TearFade's Bad News

Chapter 1  
  
Enter "The World"?  
  
/Yes.  
  
Please enter your name and your characters name below.  
  
User: T.K. Yiminoty  
  
Character: Umi  
  
Character Development Phase... Please wait.  
  
Character Class Selection: Heavy Blade, Blade Master, Wavemaster, Twin Blade, Long Arm, or Heavy Axeman? /Wavemaster  
  
Character Sprite Description: Light Sky Blue hair, shoulder length, misty purple eyes. Purple shirt (short sleeve), cap, and kilt (to floor). Green long sleeve shirt under first shirt. Fingerless gloves  
  
Is this acceptable?  
  
/Yes.  
  
Thank you for registering T.K. Yiminoty.  
  
Are you ready to play "The World"?  
  
/Yes.  
  
Logging in Phase.Welcome to "The World"!  
  
*Delta*  
*Aqua Capitol*  
*Mac Anu*  
March 04, 2010  
8:23 A.M.  
  
Yellow rings came out of thin air and fell to revile Umi's body. His staff was a simple long rod with a purple orb on the top.  
"So, this is 'The World'! Its amazing!" He said breathlessly.  
"It better be," said a voice from behind him," I paid $100 to play and paying $20 a month to continue playing!"  
He turned to see a Heavy Blade, around his age was there. She had long, floor length pink hair, metal top that strapped in the back, and a mini-skirt.  
"You know, that's rude. You should introduce yourself before you talk to someone."  
"Oh, sorry. Man you're uptight. My character's name is FireRaven."  
"I'm Umi. If you'll excuse me, I'm meeting a friend here."  
"Really? What's his name? His character name of course."  
"TearFade."  
"Oh...I've got bad news. His friend told me to give ...I guess you this message. Well, uh, have you heard of those players going comatose...well. Your friend has joined them."  
Umi fell back in surprise. He tripped, tumbled backwards down the stairs and rolled until he hit the bridge. FireRaven came running to help him up. When she arrived, he was crying.  
"Umi...are, you ok?" FireRaven said softly.  
"He was my best friend," Umi choked," He was fine yesterday at school! How could it have happened?!"  
"Well, his friend, the one who told me to give you the message, his name was Deri, said that he was with him. Near the end of one of the dungeons..."  
"What words?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"What were the Keywords?"  
"I'm not sure...But he said at the end, instead of treasure, they were warped to a hunk of rock with yellow lights going down the middle. Then a young girl with a long white dress was floating there. Then a monster with a red wand came and lifted his hand. Your friend was then lifted and posted to his wand. This bracelet thing went around the monsters wrist and then your friend had all these shapes floating around him, then he fell and exploded. At least, that's what I heard."  
Umi then got up and sat down.  
"I'm sorry, Umi." FireRaven said handed out her hand to offer to help him up. Umi took her hand and was lifted to his feet.  
"I've got to bring him back. I've got to help him. I've got to."  
"I know it's none of my business, but, I want to help you. I have an excellent tracing program on my computer. And my personality is perfect for getting information out of people." FireRaven said with a smile.  
"Thanks...Oh! If we're gonna do this, we're probably gonna be on the computer, in this game, and I'm Lv. 1!"  
"True. I'm not that strong either. Lv. 3. Oh, I know the perfect Keywords!"  
"What are they?"  
"Blossoming Sage's Mirror World." Lv.2. We're sure to level up! It's not much but it's a start! Now, I'll give you my member address. Know what those are?"  
"Mm-hmm. I read the manual."  
"OK! Here's my Member address!"  
  
Character FireRaven offers his/her Member Address. Accept? /Yes.  
  
"There we go!" FireRaven said.  
Umi added FireRaven to his party and they approached the Chaos Gate.  
"Blossoming Sage's Mirror!" Umi said. Then rings moved from the ground to Umi's height as the party vanished. 


	2. Chap 2 Meeting Aura and Meridosse

(ANYTIME I MENTION AURA, I MEAN THE TV VERSION)  
  
*Delta*  
*Blossoming Sage's Mirror World*  
*Afternoon*  
*Blizzard*  
*Dessert*  
The rings fell again to revile Umi and FireRaven.  
"Strange, It's a Dessert area, which is fire and there's a blizzard," Umi said with a chuckle.  
"Yea, it has something to with the keywords."  
"Well, lets get going!" They started heading southwest toward the dungeon.  
"A portal," FireRaven said.  
The party ran toward it to activate it. Once it was activated a Sled Dog appeared.  
"OK. Now, Wavemasters usually like to stay to the sidelines and cast magic, strengthening spells, and weakening spells on the enemy. The other Classes physically fight. OK... GO!"  
FireRaven started to slash the enemy.  
"Rue Rom," Umi shouted. A green tornado swallowed the Sled Dog.  
"Good," FireRaven replied.  
Then, out of nowhere, Umi started floating. He struggled to touch the ground, but failed. Then, shapes started to surround him and swirl. Then started to charge into him. He then fell, with a glowing bracelet around his wrist. He saw a tall monster with a red wand vanish.  
"Umi!"  
"Wha-?"  
"Umi? Are you OK," FireRaven asked.  
"Yea- I uh. WHOA! Did you see it?! It was the monster with the red wand!"  
"Umi, are you OK? Lets head back to Root Town."  
"No-no. I'm fine. Lets find the dungeon."  
"We're in it. When you passed out I carried you here. We're in the entrance. Actually, my Grunty, Potu carried you."  
Umi looked to his right to see a Grunty with hair bangs and half-moon sunglasses.  
"Gyrop," the Potu groaned.  
"Uh.OK. Thanks.(I guess). OK. Lets find the Gott Statue," Umi said.  
They decided to venture on. By time they got to B2, Umi was a higher level then FireRaven. Umi was a Lv. 5, and FireRaven was Lv. 4.  
At B3 Umi: Lv. 6. FireRaven: Lv. 6.  
B4, They were both Lv. 8. They moved to next room to find the Gott Statue. FireRaven opened the treasure chest and gas erupted from it. "What the- I'M PARALYZED! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT PROGRAMMER PUTS A TRAP CHEST INFRONT OF THE GOTT STATUE?!" "Rip Teyn!" "Thank you," FireRaven said finally moving again. "I'm sorry," said a soft voice from behind. The party turned around. A young girl, around five was standing there. She had long white poofy hair, with flowing stay stands. She had a long white gown and large blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I put that chest there. I need your help." "The rumor was true," FireRaven said  
  
Character Aura offers his/her Member Address. Accept? /Yes.  
  
"I didn't know you could give Member Addresses! Are you even a player," FireRaven asked.  
"Yes, I am. My character is infected. Since I know every type of skill except Physical, I am a pretty powerful player. When I first started out, I was a young Wavemaster. But then Skeith, a tall grey monster with a red wand, attacked me right in Carmina Gadelica. Then I floated in space. Just floating and sleeping. Then a bed appeared and I started floating over it. Then stuffed animals. Finally, environment that changed a lot. A Wavemaster discovered me. Then I moved to a different area, with a disabled voice. At last, the Wavemaster and two females, a Heavy Blade and Heavy Axe woke me. Skeith has been after me ever since."  
"Well, I hoped you breathed during that," FireRaven said breaking the silence.  
"The Wavemaster, his name was Tsukasa? Right? I heard something from my friend. His name was TearFade. He was destroyed. And I tried to call him. He's in a coma. But, anyway. He said something about a powerful Wavemaster," Umi said staring at is feet.  
"Yes, it was. He still plays. He hangs out in ? Dun Loireag," Aura said  
There was a shriek from behind. A female Heavy Axe was there. He had shoulder length green hair and green eyes. He had a gown with the ? symbol on it.  
"The rumor was true," she shrieked.  
Umi aimed the orb on his staff at her," Who are you?"  
"I'm Meridosse. Is that who I think it is? Aura? The Legendary Floating Girl!"  
"I'm Umi, and this is FireRaven. And you are right. That is Aura."  
"I heard a message on the Board about a Wavemaster passing out here and I wanted to check it out," Meridosse said.  
"Aura, we must help you. I saw Skeith outside the dungeon! We have to hide you," Umi said turning his attention to Aura once again.  
"I know," Meridosse said with excitement, "There's a area with no monsters! It's a church. I'll show you. Meet me at ? Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"  
  
Character Meridosse offers his/her Member Address. Accept? /Yes.  
  
Meridosse vanished with the swipe of the rings. Aura, FireRaven. and Umi joined. 


	3. Chap 3 Aura's Hiding Place

*Delta*  
*Aqua Capitol*  
*Mac Anu*  
March 04, 2010  
9:56 A.M.  
Umi and FireRaven appeared at the Chaos Gate.  
"Where's Aura," Umi asked looking around.  
"Maybe she's already at Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."  
"OK."  
Umi turned to the Chaos Gate, "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"  
Umi and FireRaven vanished as the rings moved downward.  
  
*Delta*  
*Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground*  
  
The party found them selves on a long walkway with a cathedral in front of them with Aura waiting in front of the doors.  
"Hey! Aura," Umi yelled waving.  
Umi and FireRaven ran to Aura. They looked at the top of the cathedral to see a statue of something that neither of them could make out.  
"Let's go in," Aura said reaching for the door knob.  
As the door opened, they looked in awe at the inside. Two long rows of benches and alter with a table and a giant statue of Aura.  
"Aura." FireRaven said softly.  
"Welcome!"  
They turned to their right to see Meridosse.  
"That statue, its Aura," FireRaven said.  
"Yes, no one knows why this place is like this. Why there are no monsters. Why half the area has a hole in it. Or why Aura's statue is here. Not even a Lv. 12 like me. Now, c'mon. Follow me. Remember, don't tell anyone. Aura, you will hide in this right room. You are to only come out if you here: 'I know Aura; the Legendary Floating Girl is here. This is FireRaven/Umi/Meridosse. Come out.' OK?"  
"Yes ma'am," Aura said.  
"And you two and to say that when you come to visit. Alright?"  
"Yes ma'am," Umi and FireRaven said in unison.  
They walked into the room to find a statue of every player in "The World".  
"Now, this is impressive," Umi said astonished.  
"Aura, hide behind Balmung of Azure Sky. A pretty famous player. His partner, Orca of Azure Sea, is in a coma. And-.- Sorry. I have to Log Off. Bye!" Meridosse vanished.  
"Well, I'd say, we have an adventure." FireRaven vanished.  
"Bye, Aura. Gotta go." Umi said as he vanished also. 


	4. Chap 4 Invite From PetalDancer

*Delta*  
*Aqua Capitol*  
*Mac Anu*  
  
Umi appeared back at Root Town with a lot on his mind. He thought "The World" was an online game. Nothing more, nothing less. He had heard rumors about people going into comas playing the game, but he thought it was an urban legend. Now he is hiding a legendary girl away from most players.  
He started to wander Mac Anu. He saw many new players. He looked to the waterway going through the city to see a young couple on a gondola. He had realized he had never had a girlfriend and he was 14-years-old.  
He went to the weapon shop when that changed. He saw a tall Longarm. She had chestnut brown hair. She had a purple top that was slanted at the cut. Underneath was a white cloth. She had a long skirt to match. She looked over at him and blushed. She then walked past him toward the Chaos Gate. He ran after her to arrive there after she had teleported. He sighed as he turned around.  
As he started toward back to the bridge when he got an e-mail.  
  
From: PetalDancer To: Umi  
  
Meet me at Delta Soaring Sky Primitive Fort Walls. I'll be waiting East of the Gott Statue on B2. Bring a party if you want. I saw you at the Mac Anu weapon shop. I think you remember me. See ya later!  
  
PetalDancer (SR) ((those are my initials))  
  
DELTA SOARING SKY PRIMITIVE FORT WALLS has been added to your Word List.  
  
"Hmm. OH YEA! Well, I might as well in Meridosse and FireRaven," Umi said with excitment.  
  
Who do you wish to add to your party?  
FireRaven Meridosse  
  
FireRaven and Meridosse came from the Chaos Gate area.  
"Well, we're here," FireRaven said.  
"Yea. I got a invite from a girl named PetalDancer. I like I might have a crush on her," Umi said blushing  
"PETALDANCER," Meridosse said with her jaw wide open,"She's one of the most popular girls on the game!"  
"She is," Umi asked.  
"Yea. I wonder why she would give you an invite. I guess we'll find out soon enough," FireRaven said.  
They all approched the Chaos Gate and when they got there, Umi gave it the Keywords.  
The rings fell and Umi's party disapeared. 


End file.
